Nepeta's Petstuck Story
by makena-is-here
Summary: A first person Petstuck story that focuses on Nepeta (as a human) and her troll friend. Only on a teen rating because of future plans with this story
1. Chapter 1

Petstuck

Authors note.

Hey guys! Before you read the story let me help you a bit. In this Petstuck story some of the trolls are humans to! For example our main character Nepeta, Is a human. Alrighty now you may continue.

"RING, RING, RING." As my phone cried out next to my head, it finally brought me into conciseness. I sleepily grabbed the phone and placed it next to my ear. "Hello? This is Nepeta." I said groggily as I was only half awake. "Hey Nepeta you need to get down here it's an emergency." I heard I familiar voice say in desperation. "What do you need?" I said, now fully awake. "We need your horse trailer and some help; bring the usual supplies." "Got it be right there." As I placed the phone down I quickly got changed shoved three energy bars down my throat as I grabbed my special belt. I sometimes called it the batman belt. This was mainly because it consisted of several leashes a few baggies of treats and other certain utensils that I used in my line of work. This if you haven't guessed by now is rescuing animals and rehabilitating them.

Soon enough I was in the car and had my built in phone on with my friend on the speaker. "Ok so how do I get there?" I asked her. After about thirty minutes I finally arrived at the place, it was once a farm. However the owner of the farm died about a week ago and no one knew, so we were out to try to rescue the animals. "Unusual case don't you think?" I said as I got out of my car and jogged over to my friend. I guess by now I should tell you more about her. Her name is Jade Harley and she is the lead veterinarian in our group.

"Doesn't matter we've got to help these animals." She looked dead serious an expression rarely seen, she said this and she reached down and stroked her beast of a dog's fur. "I see you brought Bec, what if he spooks the horses?" I asked before I remembered that Jane's dog had a strange way of almost mentally talking to the animals. "Never mind stupid question, anywise how can I help." As Jade scanned the immediate area she then turned back to me and said, "Can you check the smaller barns? We don't even know what is in there. Plus I think we have enough equine specialists to handle the big horse stable." Got it Jadey be back soon" as I walked away she shouted, "If you find any larger animals bring them to the big open pen! It's where we will be calming the horses!" "Got it." I yelled back.

**As I walked towards the small barn I had no idea that after that day my life would change forever.**


	2. You wont be alone

Authors note

When a character is thinking the text will **look like this**. Alright continue.

You won't be alone

There were three small barns; one was just a chicken coop. The first barn was a large shed of sorts. Inside where goats, turkeys, and other a bit odd farm animals. However nothing I hadn't seen before. The second barn was the chicken coop, it was in horrible condition. And if it hadn't been for the automatic dispensers the poor lil' guys wouldn't have survived. In fact the whole farm was in a severely bad condition. After a quick glance to make sure there where only chickens in there I went back to the first barn to gather up the bigger animals, and herd them towards the big pen. "Hey you three." I said to some new volunteers who seemed a bit confused. "See that chicken coop? I need you to get all of the live ones out. Put them in here." I said while pointing to a temporary chicken wire pen I made. "That will be your job." As I watched them go off towards the chicken coop I headed towards the last barn.

The door moaned as I opened it. Soon the heavy scent of squalor hit my nose. As I gazed around the place, it seemed to be bigger than the other two barns. There where pens separating the animals, and three to four stacks of hay at the back of the barn. As I walked to the piles of hay I glanced at all of the animals. There where pigs, sheep, two cows, and a lot of wild mice. When I arrived at the back of the barn I noticed a metal chain attached to the wall with blood nearby. "Well that's a bit dark for old Mc Donald; Hey buddy its ok." I said as I approached the thing, I saw that the chain went behind a pile of hay. **Must have been hungry**. I though as I slowly approached the mysterious hiding animal. "It's ok fella don't be shy, I won't hurt out, your safe now come on come out." I said a bit more calmly. I took out my treats and put a little pile near the edge of the haystack. As the hay moved slightly a small shape quickly snatched up the treats and disappeared back inside. *sigh* **this is going to take too long** I thought as I started to stand up. "I better just get some volunteers to handle this, I have bigger matters." I started to walk away. But then against my better judgment I swerved around to face the mysterious hiding creature. "Hey if you come out now I can help you, heal you and find you a happy home. I know you can't understand this, but if you come out I promise you won't have to be alone." **Why did I bother**? **It can't under**OOHFF. As I felt a short body cling on to my legs I looked down and found that a juvenile troll was sobbing on me.

I sat down and slowly embraced him after a little while his cries turned into hiccups. All the while I had been stroking his back. During that time I had noticed some rather odd things about the little troll it was about the size of a toddler. Its hind legs were like satyrs legs with hooves at the end. And one of its horns was snapped in half. With a steel collar attached to a chain around its neck all in all this was no ordinary troll. I called up Jane on my cell. "Hey Jadey I'm going to need a pair of ginormous wire cutters, a blanket, and some water STAT. This just got a lot more interesting.


	3. Going Home

**Going home**

On vacation a lot so not much time to update. Anywise Nepeta's friend is Jade not Jane.

A few minutes later the collar was off of the poor fella. "Well what are we going to do with him?" Jade inquired. "I'll take care of him, I've got at least two guest rooms." I replied. I knew there was still some work to do but for now I had to keep an eye on the troll. "Come on… hang on a sec do you have a name?" As the troll said in a trying, yet failing to be a steady voice he answered "Equ-Equius" **Huh horse that's almost funny** "Alright Equius you can hang out here or follow me." He obviously was having a hard time responding, see trolls especially young trolls have a hard time talking. There used to chirping and clicking to communicate. "You." He simply said, and that was that.

For the next couple of hours Equ as I liked to call him followed me around, never talked, touched anything, or wandered off. Then when there were only a few horses left who needed help I talked to Harley and told her I would take two horses home to find them homes myself. (They were trouble horses.) Loaded up and tried to find a seating arrangement for Equ. "Hey buddy were heading home, now you will have to let me help you get seated." As I picked him up and strapped him into the seat he seemed perplexed. "Wha?" he muttered as I started to close the car door. "Don't worry Equius I'm just going to the other side." As I hopped into to the car and took off I talked to my companion "So Equ are you hungry?" I asked him. "Yes, umm aloot" he admitted. "A lot bud, not aloot." And that's the way it went. I wanted to ask him so much more, like his history. But it wasn't the time, or place for that.

After leading the horses to the fenced fields, I took Equius inside and asked him what he wanted to eat. He seemed deeply confused about that question. And then I remembered that he most likely ate horse/pig feed. "Umm, do you eat meat or veggies?" This he knew the answer to. "VEGGIE!" He pleaded. "Loud and clear bud, one veggie salad coming up."

As I set down a bowl, a fork, and cup down on the table I swung the refrigerator door open and pulled out apple juice and milk. "Hey you want water Apple juice, water, or milk?" I asked. And again the same perplexed face. "What's milk?" he awkwardly said. "You haven't had milk? Well kiddo time for a learning experience." I sarcastically said as I poured him a glass of milk with the big bowl of veggie salad on the counter I served him half. "Eat up Equ." At first he was timid and tried eating with his hands. As I mentally forehead palmed myself for forgetting he might have never even seen a fork before I helped him. "Good! Now time for cups, hold it like this… good and now tilt it, great!" and suddenly his eyes widened A LOT. "Are you ok Equius?" Then he started to guzzle down the milk faster then I would have thought possible before that day.


End file.
